That Blessed Music Lesson
by DuckTailXox
Summary: This story is about three girls who are sure their music teacher is lying, but they didn't give him a chance. they should of remembered the rule, innocent until proven guilty, and he certainly wasn't guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**Bethany POV:**

It all started with that 'lie' we thought our music teacher told, that little fib that he knew famous people. Of course we thought he was lying, how were we, 13 and 14 year old kids, supposed to know he had 'connections' with famous musicians? Anyway, here's the story of how I learnt not to assume all Music teachers are liars.

It was a Friday afternoon at St. Catherines and my last lesson was Music. 'That's not that bad' I thought, 'Music is fun and I get to spend and afternoon playing songs with my friends!'. I met Alina and Jess outside the music block and we all walked in together, chatting and giggling. There were only 5 of us in our music class, me, Jess and Alina, as well as two other girls, Jennifer and April. Though those two kept to themselves and didn't like music, stupid subject choice for them if you ask me! So, after saying Hello to our music teachers wife in the office, we sat down in the biggest music room and waited for Mr. Cavigne to sit down at the desk. When he did get in he was carrying three guitars and gave us one each, the other two already had oboes and were pouring over boring music pieces, all classical, blah!

"Right girls, as you know the Year Nine Song Contest is coming up soon so I want you to write and play songs in your groups and perform them in two months! But this year there's a special twist..." He said mysteriously, sitting on his desk, dangling his short legs over the edge. The song contest was against other schools in the world and we travelled to America to perform them. We all laughed.

"So, what's this 'special twist?" I said, making air quotations in the air over special twist.

"Well, lets just say, I have a few, connections with a few famous singer/songwriters so they will be coming in to help you, one for each group." he said, we all looked at him, half confused and half amazed.

"Who could you possibly know sir?" Jess asked, being her usual quirky, bold self.

"Lots of people, some very good people." he said, not saying any more. We didn't decide to question him any more, its obvious he's lying.

"But sir, isn't that cheating?" Alina asked, always wanting to make sure everything and being the sensible(ish) one of us all.

"Of course not, all the other schools get the teachers helping. All they'll be doing is helping, not performing for you!" he said, waving his hand as if diminishing the thought of 'cheating'. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well guys, we best be getting on if this 'help' is going to turn up." I said, making my way to one of the practise rooms, Alina and Jess close behind.

"You'll see miss May, you'll see." he said, just before I closed the door.

**2 hours later...**

"So, do you think he'll really get any famous people?" Alina asked, once we had all got into our beds and got comfy. We were all having a sleepover at her place for the weekend as we had a concert the next day. We were off to see the 10th anniversary concert of McFly,the best band in the whole entire galaxy.

"Who knows, but lets not worry about that now, we have some serious screaming and singing to do tomorrow. Thinkings for Monday." I said.

"OK, night guys." Jess said, me and Alina both replying 'Night' at exactly the same time. We drifted off to sleep with happy galaxy defenderie thoughts and happy feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN: OK, the age gap in this is ridiculous, so the girls aren't 13 and 14, more like 17 and 18, doing music in College. **

**Bethany POV:**

"OMG! Best concert EVER! We have to play a few McFly songs for the concert practise!" I said, more like squealed, but hey. Alina bounced up and nodded vigorously, while Jess just groaned.

"Do you two ever run out of energy? I'm beat after spending a weekend with the pair of you!" Jess moaned, slagging behind us when we were bouncing to Music. She's been like this ever since we woke her up for school. I guess keeping jess awake till 5 screaming and giggling about McFly and then waking her up at 6 wasn't such a good idea, but oh well. When we got to the music room the door was shut. Hmm, odd. It was usual wide open so we could all get in and do whatever we want whenever. I quickly opened the door, Alina right behind me, Jess a lot further down the corridor sleeping against a radiator. I literally skipped into the music room, Alina on my heels.

"Hey Mr C! We just had the most awesome weekend EVER and you might want to give Jess some caffeine, she's dribbling on your radiator." I said, not looking up, just still running in. Mr Cavigne coughed and I looked up, he looked quite proud of himself.

"That's lovely to know Bethany! I'm glad you had a nice concert, you'll have to tell me all about it later. But right now I have something to tell you all and I need Jess to wake up so I can tell you." he said, so Alina and I went out to get her. She managed to stay awake long enough to walk to the room, and started dribbling on my shoulder when we sat her down. I had to keep poking her to keep her conscious.

"Right, now you're all here, we'll begin. I have to introduce to you all some people I know you'll like. Well, most of you will anyway. April and Jennifer, as you said you didn't want to enter the competition I haven't got anyone for you guys." he said and we all looked at them, amazed. Who wouldn't want to do this? A one in a lifetime opportunity to play for millions! I wouldn't let this go.

"And now, Jess, Alina and Bethany, well more Alina and Bethany, you need to calm down a bit before I introduce your help because he's had a difficult weekend and needs a bit of sleep. Like Jess really. So, I'll just invite him in." Mr C said, walking causally out the music room, taking long(ish) strides. Jennifer and April just rolled their eyes and went into a music room, obviously doing something boring. Then the door opened. All three of us gawked. Mr C wandered into the class room, followed by none other than the music genius himself!

"Jess," I whispered, still staring, "am I going mad or is that... is that, Tom Fletcher?" I finished. I just saw Jess nod out of the corner of my eye. I gulped and looked at Mr C. then proceeded to give him the worlds biggest hug. Alina and Jess joined me, Jess was now very much awake.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you... You are the bestest teacher ever in the whole entire galaxy!" I said, then we all calmed down a but. Mr C chuckled.

"So, as you already know this is Tom Fletcher, he will be assisting you in your song writing skills and stuff." Mr C said, and Tom waved.

"Just curious, what concert did you go to last night?" Tom asked, peering at me through his glasses, the rims of his glasses were almost bigger than mine, which was odd. I had like the biggest glasses ever.

"Oh it was amazing, but I'm not sure if you would've liked it..." I said, making a dramatic thinking face. Jess sighed and said

"We went to your 10th anniversary concert, which was incredible!" Alina and I nodded. He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I would have liked it. You'll have to take me to one sometime!" he said, we all started laughing.

"OK, so now you're acquainted we can get started. I want you to just practise some songs for now as in the competition you have to write one song and perform two songs that are already written. You guys go and get brainstorming!" Mr C said, ushering us all into a practise room. Well, this should be interesting to say the least.


End file.
